Ruler (Magical Girl Raising Project)
Summary Sanae Mukou is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a perfectionist with a superiority complex, who wants to be respected and relied upon, because she doesn’t think she’s worth it if she doesn’t become the best. She has been very smart since childhood and a top-tier student at school, abandoning her social life and hobbies to do so. She considers being constantly surrounded by idiots who can’t follow simple instructions and/or don’t recognize her worth, even as a working adult. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Ruler, she is mentored by Calamity Mary whom she hates due to her constant physical abuse. She later formed a team of magical girls, including Swim Swim, Minael, Yunael and Tama with the goal to take revenge on Calamity Mary. She is extremely strict and sometimes abusive herself towards her subordinates, treating them like idiots and not tolerating any foolishness, but isn’t devoid of compassion. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Sanae Mukou, Ruler Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Salarywoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Can control someone’s actions through her scepter, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Five meters with her magic Standard Equipment: Her scepter Intelligence: Ruler is among the smartest characters in the series, always thinking several steps ahead of her opponent, formulating successful strategies. Weaknesses: Her magic, though powerful and unbreakable, has many limitations. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 2/5 *'Agility:' 1/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 1/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Command: Ruler’s magic is to give absolute commands to anyone; the commands can’t be broken by force of will. However, several conditions are required for giving the commands. Notably, Ruler must use her scepter when giving these commands, as the source of the magic is not herself. To properly give a command, Ruler must fulfill the following conditions: *She must stand completely still. *She must point the scepter at them. *She must say “In the name of Ruler”. *She must call the opponent by name. *She must be within 5 meters of the opponent. *She can control no more than 4 people at once. *The opponent must understand the command. At any point in time, if one of these conditions is broken, the magic is cancelled. The magic is also automatically cancelled once the command has been met. Gallery File:MGRP - Ruler 3.jpg|Sanae's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8